


【日狛】De Novo

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】De Novo

—零

那一場雪近乎凍壞狛枝，緊抿自己的唇，牙齒還是不住顫抖起來，瑟縮著頸子，雙手插在衣擺的下緣口袋，小心翼翼地走著。

冬日的路面除了飄零的雪花外也結了霜，極容易打滑，所以每一步都必須小心至上，說來這種天氣能不出門還是不出的好，但是偏偏家裡的暖氣稍早前故障，自己呆哪兒都不是的凍得直哆嗦，才讓自己在接起那人的電話時連話都說不好，打顫的齒間以及一抽一抽的換氣，總叫對方感到奇怪，一問才把自己叫出門。

說是上日向家蹭暖氣，實則是彼此也好一段時間沒能見面，不著痕跡的淺笑著，寒冷叫狛枝的雙頰都不怎麼受控，漾起的笑意在加上留下一絲絲疼痛，然而即使如此自己還是發自內心的笑著。

說起來，狛枝第一個算是朋友的人，應該就是日向創沒錯的，一直以來的古怪個性以及差勁的身體狀況，讓他始終都沒能有能夠稱得上朋友的人，最多也只是可以說是同學罷了，為自己送上作業，攙扶自己上保健室，更甚至圍繞著關心最近在自己身上發生的怪事。

這些都是直到對方到來才有所變化，一直都跟班上保持的陌生卻又熟悉的詭異感覺時，日向創到來了，作為班上真正的陌生人轉來他們班上，狛枝怎麼也沒能想到對方會願意與自己深交，這會甚至還把自己約到家裡取暖，簡直就像是朋友那般。

何等的幸運呢？

不過看來世界上的一切都不若狛枝所想的那般美好，當接起電話時，家裡通透的窗口外，鉛灰色的天空便飄揚著輕薄的雪花，在日向聽出自己聲音的奇怪時，冬風卻敲響了自己的窗口，強勁的風雪刮起自己纏繞的圍巾，隨著飄蕩滑入些許雪花，順著衣服的間隙在領口化開浸濕狛枝，一趟不怎麼遠的距離，狛枝走起來恍如隔年，直到遠處繚亂飛雪間看見那人的身影，搭著傘，佇立在風雪之中顫抖著，搖擺取暖間忽然的看往狛枝的方向邊跑了過來。

「好冷啊！！你還好嗎」

「……一點都不好」

「也是呢！走吧快進來」

作為轉學生的日向創，是從遠處的小高中學轉來的，為得只是提早適應外校生活，以及總有那麼一天進入憧憬的那所學校，成為自己嚮往的對象一般，而搬了出來，獨居在公寓裡，算不上豪華，但就是一般般，不過在這種天氣能用上暖氣的房子，就已經算得上無比的幸運。

一進公寓大樓的公用空間，隔了牆面阻擋後，暖和了不少，狛枝立刻伸出雙手，按下圍巾對著它吹氣，關節處浮出明顯的暈紅，相互搓揉下，也只是狛枝自個感到暖和，雙手還是不住的顫抖著，堆積在肩頭的雪花紛紛地在狛枝的動作下給抖落，撒在地毯上，日向在外頭抖落傘面上的雪花後才跟著走進來，看著對方的模樣，便不在說什麼，直接的邀請狛枝。

「走吧……」

「嗯…」

步伐間，狛枝身上有些沉重，沾染了雪花的布料在進入室內暖和了後，逐漸消融成水珠一點一點的增加重量，加上本就凍得不怎麼好使的四肢，狛枝走得十分緩慢，一路上彼此安靜無話，不過早些就已經習慣彼此這樣，這樣的習慣很難說從何開始的，只是從日向轉學過來也已經過了半年之多。

自己從狛枝口裡聽到了不少，也從大家的描述中逐漸認識狛枝的人，大致上就是兩人同樣的不受家庭的拘束，日向只要每週捎回電話，讓家裡明白自己安然無恙便足矣，同樣的只要志工查勤時狛枝同樣沒事也就足夠，在寒假前夕，因為沒能來得及買到回家的票，加上風雪的阻礙，日向這會便留在了這裡，度過新年，孤單下才像約約狛枝，不料對方家裡發生這樣的事，大致上都還是孩子，電氣壞了一時間狛枝還真的不曉得如何是好，總地先用衣物保暖了起來，無奈地這麼說著。

「哈哈…真是笨蛋呢」

日向的公寓在挺高的樓層，不過沒有電梯，一切都得靠自己的雙腿，無聊間，日向問起狛枝怎麼都不提的，才得這樣的答覆。

「要你管…說來日向君知道怎麼修嗎」

「啊？不是吧…那當然不知道啊…」

「那可傷腦筋啊……」

「不不、你大可以等風雪後問問平常來你家的大人啊…」

「不…可能的話，我不太想麻煩他們」

「為什麼啊…」

「不覺得很奇怪嗎，一群陌生人……」一面走著，狛枝粗喘著說道。

這麼一提，日向倒想起來狛枝曾說過不大喜歡他們，或許他們都是好意的，但是總把人看作有病的那種同情眼神，果然叫人難受。

「說得也是呢…總之在修好前就先待著吧………呼、到了」

爬了樓梯後，日向總覺得身體溫熱許多，厚重的毛衣下滲出些許汗水，相反地，狛枝倒沒出多少汗，反倒是差點累癱扶著欄杆。

「快進來吧…」回過頭，對狛枝招著手。

「………打擾了」對方隨後支起身體，搖搖晃晃的走進日向的房內，還不忘禮貌地招呼。

「喂咿、先脫外套啊、而且你這不是全濕透了嗎？」

「啊、真的呢…」覆上胸口，狛枝後知後覺的，這才發現。

掛上家裡鑰匙後，日向盯著狛枝拆下外層的包裹後，叮囑著他先去沙發坐著，進自己房內翻找著，找出一條毛毯以及浴巾後，回到客廳，放到狛枝腿上。

「去沖一沖，不然真的會感冒的」

—壹

狛枝絕對沒有要住下的想法，只是外頭真的好冷，縮在沙發上，狛枝朦朧朧地想著。

其實自己早就不用被社會保護的人士看顧，畢竟這也都中學了，只是失去兩親那時還有遇到綁架犯之後，心裡層面叫人擔憂才一直如此的。

「我回來了！」關上門後，日向走向矮桌放開手上一大串的提袋說道。

「外頭好冷…」

「是呢…」

「明明躲在家裡的啊你…」

「不過看日向君這樣…」

縮進毛毯裡，狛枝接著說。

「也知道外頭很冷啊」

「是是…過去點，來你的」

「等等、好冰，過去點…等日向君」

一同縮在沙發上，日向體溫還是略顯低得許多，硬是蹭著狛枝，本人雖然努力反抗著，還是被日向逼到角落縮在一塊。

那一年的最後兩人一塊度過，過著一人一天外出採購的懶散生活；一人一天睡床的機會，本來只有日向一人的小公寓，如今擁擠了些。

平躺在地鋪上，身處在熟悉的房內，日向依然覺得奇怪了些，與以往不同的遙遠感。

「其實在出來之前，我從來沒想過自己會離開家裡……」

「………日向覺得寂寞嗎？」帶著睏倦的語氣，狛枝答道，蹭著翻過身向著日向。

「………」日向靜默了會。

—狛枝不這麼想嗎？

本能的覺得不該這麼問的，明明是自己開的話題，一時間卻不知道怎麼回覆。

「啊啊～」最終日向似是認同，又有些苦惱地應著。

「這樣的日向君就像一直跟爸媽睡一塊的小孩一樣…」

「才…才不是呢…」反駁著，日向近乎激動得要坐起身來看對方時，才發現對方早就湊往自己身旁在床鋪的高低差下看著。

「但是確實會很寂寞呢」

月光透過窗簾的縫隙洩出些許，寒冬中特有的肅穆氣氛柔化不少，襯著少年細碎的白髮略微的閃爍著，幽藍的室內空氣凝滯了起來，日向不曉得該如何答覆對方才好。

並不是因為他懂，而是他不怎麼瞭解，喪失雙親後真正的孤獨，此後不再有人關心的感覺，愣愣地望著，日向努力思索著。

「那個…」垂下目光，日向不確定這麼說是否合宜，但是常人的感覺，對方這麼說著寂寞後，自己應該說的話。

「……我不也在這」

「……確實是這樣呢」

「而且我們不一樣都以哪所學校為目標，想來也不孤單才是，總之從今以後還請多多指教！」

「嗯…多多指教呢，日向君…」低聲地言道，狛枝還是忍不住笑出聲。

「距離新年還有2天啊，總感覺這應該留到那時才是吧…」

「啊、新年啊…說來今年要不要一起去參拜？」

「……！！真的嗎」

「咦…很普通吧…只是會很多人就是」

自顧地說著，兩人一併計劃起正月初一時的行程，這是狛枝以前從未想過的事。

聊著聊著，不知道是誰先睡著，最後是一個人對著早已另一人道聲『晚安』。

—貳

日向期望能夠除夕夜就出門，畢竟對於狛枝而言這是第一次，不如看看現場的有趣得多。

然而不曉得是本身就不適合還是另有原因，狛枝乾脆的拒絕了日向，參拜的是只能被延到新年的一早，說歸說，轉播還是看得。

那之後到一半時，狛枝卻突然想起自己壓跟沒帶新年的衣服，對於日向而言早就不習慣那種衣服，但既然狛枝有意願他也不怎麼阻止，才讓對方有機會偷遛跑回家去拿早先藏在家裡的東西。

說起來狛枝煩惱了很久，對於自己第一個朋友該送些什麼，努力想著自己只要能收到日向送的都會挺高興的，不過日向的話，狛枝總想不出該怎麼選給對方，畢竟要給日向君的，花了狛枝好一會在外頭逛，說起來要是兩人一起出去購物沒準可以打聽到一些線索，只是現在提也太遲了，所以一切都靠自己在日向的房裡待著後發現的來考慮。

房裡有一些漫畫書，不過新年加上生日禮物的話，果然不太合適，其他的………，走著走著，狛枝在商場裡看見了適合的東西。

藏在自己浴衣的角落，狛枝偷偷地把他帶去日向君，等候隔一天的行程。

第107個鐘響後，兩人彼此望著，最後在新的一年打了聲招呼。

「「今年也請多多指教」」

—參

正月初一。

其實說起來都是藉口，因為狛枝壓跟自己也不會穿和服，一開始兩人還想研究一番的，但是努力後依然還是沒能改善，兩人便索性的放棄。

「……還不都你、而且你還是放棄最快的那就」癱在沙發上日向還不住抱怨。

「咦…這是？」

「今天不是正月嗎，日向君你的生日」

以往家裡倒是偷懶得很，畢竟生日跟新年在同一天，日向家總把日向的禮物概括在壓歲錢上頭，自然的日向也收過實體的禮物，加上中學的同學大多都是送漫畫書來得多，實在很難得像狛枝這樣，明明是男同學卻這麼上心的傢伙，一時間日向完全不曉得做何反應。

「……總感覺這花色十分適合你」略微尷尬地笑出聲，狛枝從日向眼裡只看到訝異。

「…我很高興的、怎麼說呢、謝謝？」

「好了、日向君的生日部分就到這裡，再不出門，不曉得參拜的隊伍要排得多場了」狛枝趕緊說著，一面走到一旁穿起日常的衣物，圍上圍巾，留下一旁觀望著禮物的日向看著，少了禮物的包裝，狛枝的心意也足以叫日向訝異，但常理上自己應該感到歡欣的，並且得讓對方知道才是受到禮物的好反應，於是乎想著便把他和這一次的衣服搭了起來，果然正如狛枝說得，十分適合自己。

新年的第一天，許多家庭也從神社走去，少了家庭的兩人，自然拘束也少，當然除了每年都被得吃的蕎麥麵日向還記得外，新年的這一天自己也只是找著喜歡的方式過著，順道陪狛枝走踏神社的風景。

一踏進神社總感覺特別的不一樣的感覺，這一天卻給慢慢地人潮擠滿，人潮間狛枝什麼都沒能看見，只是一排排黑壓壓潮流行進著，以及偶爾聊上幾句的日向君。

說來在這都市的一處有一個藏有傳說的神社，日向說要是之後可以不如兩人再用寒假去那看看也可以的。

好奇驅使狛枝詢問是個什麼樣的地方。

插著手，日向苦惱著，隨後說說自己只是參考起來有一天可以一塊去的，真要說得話自己也說不出來什麼，總要看到實物狛枝才會知道，不過說起來不覺得很神奇嗎？

自顧地說起故事，以前日向不是如此的，一向都是狛枝興致勃勃地向日向介紹的，不過大小喜歡上教堂的美的狛枝跟日向來自不同的家庭，對於神社的事懂得自然沒有日向多，況且排隊的人潮還久得很。

說著說著兩人便覺得之後肯定要抽一天一塊去逛逛。

—肆

撐著下巴，寒假說起來過得挺快的，但日向總覺得那異常的漫長，彼此明明約好的，但狛枝卻莫名地不再回復自己的信息，礙於這樣日向跑到狛枝家找人，只是怎麼也沒能見到社工們，一時間自己除了狛枝外無從得到關於他的其他消息，一等就等到開學。

新的學期開始的路途上，日向還期盼得遇見狛枝，可惜的卻是第一堂課開始後也看不見狛枝的人影，只得如此愣愣地望著。

直到下課，日向才追著班導詢問。

「狛枝君…啊？他請病假了」

「咦？」

嚴重嗎？什麼病呢？一堆疑問瞬間在日向的腦海裡炸開來，不過要是不嚴重狛枝應該會聯繫自己，為什麼不能去才是，所以應該病得不清。

這樣的最後，日向僅僅問著他在哪？

—伍

如果是又被綁架，或許日向還能知道些什麼，班上的同學也會熱絡的來關心狛枝；但對於狛枝忽然的病情以及失蹤，除了一直有在接觸的日向外，倒還沒人來過，當然老師還是來過的，例行的關心自己班上的孩子，只是開學第一天太多事要宣佈，一時間忘了向大家說狛枝的事，向狛枝說之前，反倒是先問起他從何時就病的，一併瞭解為什麼自己沒能得到回復。

「抱歉呢……手機被沒收了，說是會影響儀器…」

「原來、那身體還好嗎？」

「嗯…」如此的應道。

狛枝其實都明白，自己的病情如何，一切醫生都向他解釋過了，一般是由監護人來決定的，但狛枝只剩一個人，社工自然無法幫狛枝決定如此重大的事情。

說明之後，狛枝並不訝異，只是打年後自己會家裡準備就因為在家裡昏倒，被社工送進醫院，直到現在才清醒，不知道日向如何，一面思考的，其實對這世界狛枝倒也沒什麼留戀，只是敷衍般應著醫生，同樣的對方也是面對過許多如此的病患，大多數慌張得不知所措，本以為年幼的少年他會崩潰得不知所措，但狛枝也只是一直看著窗外。

外頭陽光和煦，不遠的公園內還飄起一個個正月的風箏，幾天前下過一場小雪的此時早就消融殆盡，只是殘在樹梢上新生的嫩芽瑩亮著，一切都十分遙遠，本來語氣能夠同日向一塊遊春的希望全沒了，這讓狛枝顯得有些落寞。

這樣的模樣，醫生慣例的以為對方在害怕，便加緊說明療程，要狛枝暫時不用擔心。

這樣躺著狛枝都不曉得過了多久，直到老師的拜訪，他才曉得新的學期開始了，自己錯失了跟日向的約定，一個都沒能實現。

但他還是來了，帶著探望病人的鮮花，裝飾起這蒼白的空間，日向為自己帶來人生的陽光，兩人伴著午後的陽光說著，偶爾還會帶來幾個同學陪伴狛枝。

只是大家都能發現這樣或許是最後，一次假日大夥圍繞著病床留下一張會收進畢業紀念冊的全班合照—老師捧著探望的花束坐在病床前，狛枝也給病床支撐的坐起身，雖然擁擠，但是大家努力的把自己塞進鏡頭裡，那一屆的照片就屬他們最特別。

考試過後，日向跟其他的班上同學都等著分發結果，一下子大考完大家都鬆懈不少，但是日向卻越發緊張，因為那並不是一所平凡的學校，只是無論如何都不是自己可以改變的事，想著也沒什麼事，日向一如往常的再來拜訪狛枝。

昏黃的室內，斜射進來的陽光剛好落在狛枝病床的下緣，那人習慣的縮著身體睡著，其實有時候日向總會想這是否只是習慣還是身體的病痛緣故，所以沒敢喚醒他，只是更換一旁矮桌的鮮花還有把那時大家洗好照片放在他身旁的相框擦拭乾淨。

之後就這麼靜靜地看著。

等到夕陽落盡，一切都變得昏暗，病院反倒亮起刺眼的炫目白光時，狛枝才像是不習慣例皺眉翻過身，本能的找水習慣讓他轉向日向的方向，兩人相視了會，日向才想到的為狛枝遞上水杯。

說起來日向也不明白自己為什麼會在這，不過說來一直以來便是兩人感情最好，自然而然就如此，況且狛枝的事隱隱地大家也都知道著，只是僅有自己會如此陪伴罷了。

畢竟往後可能連自己也無法再見到他也說不定，抱著這樣的想法，日向難免有些不捨。

一如往常談起學校的事，大考後開始鬆散的大家，還有自己如何對於未來而緊張，聽著聽著，狛枝忽然說起自己果然還是會覺得寂寞以及同樣依然憧憬著希望峰學園。

愣著看向狛枝，日向還不曉得如何回應時，狛枝便又再一次開口，比起他人，日向可不是更有希望，所以不要放棄之類的。

明明該得到安慰的不該是日向的，但莫名的情況就變得如此，告別狛枝帶著笑意的臉龐，日向趕在醫院的探病時間前離開。

—陸

一切凝重得很，今年希望峰學園除了例行的超高校級外，開出了一部分預備科的缺額，或許不大相同，但是追著理想日向還是報名甄選，所幸成績還不錯，才順利進入那所學園。

距離那人跟自己的憧憬有些遙遠，但是總能有辦法的。

腦海裡一直付出一次探望時，狛枝最後向自己虛弱言道的那句話：「打從心底愛著沉眠在你之中的希望。」

不同與自己，只要相信著，或許日向還能有如此的希望存在。

在預備科度過短暫的幾個月後，他才終於答應，與其說是替補上今年度從缺的超高校級幸運，不然說【他】本身就是為此而生。

作為最平凡無才能的自己被選上，何嘗不是一種幸運。

—柒

他一閉眼後許多事情自己都不再記得。

狛枝因為病情實在不容許而缺席的位子，以及一個自己進入學校後才認識的女孩。

忽然就這麼出現在自己的面前，那時自己還無從想起什麼，只是在某一天入夜後本該遍佈夜幕的天色泛起不祥的紅煙，襯著翻攪的雲彩，飄散著一股涼意，以往或許自己會困惑是否入夜的關係所致，但如今一望自己便瞭然。

—是雪。

氣息凝滯了會逐漸結出第一片雪花，緩慢地落下，佇立在雪夜之中，自己似乎記得應該在等一個人才是，只是那人是誰自己依舊想不起來。

跟著把自己帶出那封閉世界的人，伸手搭起那少女，女人的手的細緻以及略低溫度被自己記下來，從他口裡自己明白此時自己的名字—神座出流。

如此叫喚著自己便會回復，看著世界走向混亂，或許還挺有趣的，從早已看透一切的無趣中（*1）清醒過來。

猶如鬧劇一般，三人一同在樓頂上觀望，自己並不明白那女孩死去時自己眼眶的灼熱，同樣的望著那近乎癲狂的少年自己莫名有種他也是一樣的。

神座並不曉得是否他已經注意想起自己，但對方乖巧的依順過來的模樣，還是叫神座警戒了起來，他無法預測這人的絕望，只曉得他像瘋子那般，但因為他事情有趣得多。

【記錄】

是聯想的發展，這樣產出的短篇。

雪→chion[（希臘文：雪的字根），隨後是這個發音跟日本的寺院一樣，知恩院]→麻雀（知恩院七大不思議）→雲雀（太宰治，潘朵拉的盒子的主角）→潘朵拉的盒子→以微笑面對絕望

以上，感謝閱讀到此的您。

因為沒看過實物，但是總覺得那個七大不思議的逃脫雀，給我的感覺就像人面桃花那首詩一般，畫上的場景依舊主角（生物）卻早已不再此處……。

跟題目的雪失去了什麼一起做連結的，思考很跳就是。

註1：因為說到潘朵拉的盒子，其實有兩種說法，常見的是說希望，但是也有說是先兆，因為不曉得如何才會有災厄，所以很像神座出流一般早就看透了一切，惟獨絕望的人類，他不明白。

另外標題名：重生的意思，算是上一次的潘朵拉的盒子重寫的重生，不過主要劇情的重生是關於日向創選擇的重生—神座出流。


End file.
